


Love Born to Find

by rambledore



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Romance, Swearing, Veterans, probably, soldier!Jack, y'all im on a roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambledore/pseuds/rambledore
Summary: Fact: The cashier was shaking more than the robber, but still pushed the alarm button. They were locked in. Stupid.Fact: The pretty blonde had no idea what was going on.Fact: The pretty blonde had a gun pointed at her forehead.Or: After Jack prevents a robbery, he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), mentions of Merida/Honeymaren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this be a veteran!jack au, so there will most likely be mentions of ptsd, graphic descriptions of panic attacks (ayy, fucking love those), and cursing.
> 
> this fic, like all others, is a feel good one - no main villain, just the two of them getting to know each other and letting each other in, get ready for some fucking fluff yall

When Jack woke up this morning, he did not expect his day to go this way. To be quite honest, he never knew what to expect nowadays, with every day being either the most mundane or, as they say, absolutely batshit crazy. Jack found it ironic that the former applied to the time he was on active duty, or rather, in the army still. It was his life as a civilian that got him into various kinds of messes, either dragged into it by Aster or just by his own stupid luck.

And as his own stupid luck would have it, today it managed to shine through in what was perhaps the worst and best way imaginable.

Opening his fridge, Jack grimaced at the lack of food except for half a kelp for some reason. He did not even like kelp, he had no idea how it got there. Sighing, Jack checked the time, figuring he could do a quick grocery run, perhaps buy some more food and invite Aster or his sister over for dinner.

Luckily for him, there was a 7-11 near his apartment complex, not even a twenty minute walk. Jack figured he could stretch his legs, and figuring it was his day off, he left his apartment a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and t-shirt, the bird's nest on top of his head making him look even younger than his twenty-five years.

The grocery store was not part of a chain, and from what Jack figured, it was family-owned, and flashing a quick smile at the obviously part-time cashier, Jack found himself in-between aisles, wondering what exactly he would get. He himself was in a mood for Italian, but he knew Aster was not really a fan of the cuisine, the whore. Well, if he wanted free dinner, he'd have to push through. Besides, everyone loved pizza. Pulling out his phone, Jack sent him a quick DM, finding it more useful than normal texting.

_yaboi_frost: aster_

_yaboy_frost: wanna come over for dinner?_

_knockye_bunsout: bet_

_yaboy_frost: frozen pizza only tho_

His phone buzzed, but Jack decided not to give it any thought. While Aster was one of his best friends, and while they had indeed go through thick and thin together, Jack knew, deep in his heart, that Aster was a little bitch.

Jack quickly grabbed three frozen pizzas and a few cans of coke. Putting them in his basket, Jack left the aisle, avoiding crashing into a pretty blonde girl at the last second.

„Sorry," he muttered.

„No, it was my fault, I apologize," she said, smiling. Jack vaguely smelled the scent of vanilla.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself saying out loud, „You probably don't know where the gummy bears are, do you?"

The blonde did not seem the least bit perplexed at his question, „At the front, I think? I'm not really sure."

„Thank you," Jack said, and smiled at her. She was rather cute.

Standing in front of what he guessed were about fifty thousand flavors of gummy bears, Jack groaned. While he kept himself fit at least somewhat, his diet had truly gone to shit ever since he'd left the army, especially since he had started living by himself, not willing to bother his sister or mother any more than he already had. The fact that his cooking was fairly good did not change the fact that his cravings compared to those of a five-year old.

He closed his eyes and grabbed five packs at random, figuring they wold last him at least a week.

Yeah, fat chance. They'd be gone by the morning.

„Shit," Jack whispered to himself. „Water."

Sighing, Jack went deeper into the store, unknowingly saving his own life in the process. Before he had the chance to pick any of the off-brand water bottles, he heard commotion at the front of the store.

„Give me all ya money or I'mma blow ya fuckin' face off!"

Jack froze.

Shit.

Quietly putting his basket down, he pulled out his phone. His battery was dead.

Fuck.

Jack crouched down and peeked at the robber, trying his best not to be noticed and assess the situation to the best of his abilities.

Fact: The robber was a man, approximately six feet tall, medium build.

Fact: The robber had a gun, but he had no idea how to hold it properly.

Fact: The robber seemed unstable, shaking and slurring his words.

Fact: He would rather fight a stable one.

Fact: The cashier was shaking more than the robber, but still pushed the alarm button. They were locked in. Stupid.

Fact: The pretty blonde had no idea what was going on.

Fact: The pretty blonde had a gun pointed at her forehead.

She froze, her eyes widened, breathing quickened. Jack quickly averted his attention from her to the robber, who was sweating, visible even from this distance. Either very, very nervous, or drunk.

„YOU!" the robber bellowed, „EMPTY YOUR PURSE! NOW!"

The blonde's hands were shaking, but she did just as he was told. She was trying not to hyperventilate, but Jack could see it was a futile attempt. A panic attack was inevitable, and who knew what the robber would do if she had one.

Deciding he needed to move, Jack, in his inevitable dumbass clumsiness, his his basket, the sound echoing across the nearly-empty convenience store. The robber immediately took notice and aimed his gun at where he presumed Jack was. He missed his location by about three feet.

„SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled. Jack did nothing, only watched. The robber was getting more desperate by the second. He grabbed the shaking blonde by the neck and pulled her to him, shielding himself with her, the tip of the gun against her temple. She was crying, now, and Jack tried very hard to compartmentalize – to conceal, not feel. Jack cursed.

„COME OUT OR I'M BLOWIN' HER FUCKIN' FACE OFF," he yelled. Not even thinking about it, Jack raised himself from his hiding spot, raising his arms in surrender. He prayed the police would arrive soon, but judging by the robber's body language, they most likely did not have that kind of time.

„Hey, hey, just breathe," Jack said, the words going to the robber, but his eyes meeting with the blonde, now the hostage. Jack took a few steps forward, trying to close the distance between him and the robber. Logically, he knew he should never go empty-handed into a gunfight, for the gun nearly always won. Desperate times, desperate measures, however, applied in this scenario, and Jack really, really hoped he would be able to get the blonde away from the line of fire, should it be longer than a take down.

The only good thing about this was the fact that the cashier was behind bulletproof glass.

„GIVE ME ALL YA MONEY," the robber yelled. Jack did not flinch in the least. He averted the blonde's gaze, prioritizing observation of the robber above the girl's state. If it all worked out, he'd check on her later.

„Sorry, brother. I'm kinda broke right now," Jack said, taking a step closer. He only took a step when he was talking, knowing his words would distract the robber at least somewhat. „You probably are, too, aren't you?"

A tiny step closer.

The robber tensed at his words, and Jack groaned internally. Still, he continued, „Why else would you rob a goddamn convenience store?"

Another one.

„I mean, what else could it be other than desperation?"

He was getting closer and closer. „You don't wanna kill anyone, do you?"

Jack looked at the girl, who seemed to be hyperventilating more and more by the second. He nodded at her, hoping she'd catch his drift. Her eyes narrowed in determination, and Jack grinned internally. Good.

„I—I.. I don't know," the robber said, his voice quieter now. Perhaps he unconsciously noticed Jack standing but a few feet away from him.

„You won't," Jack said, his voice steely. Shooting a look at the blonde, he whispered, „Now."

The robber, who was only holding her with one arm, yelped in pain when she elbowed him in the ribs, breaking free from his hold and throwing herself as far away from him as possible. Jack reacted immediately, sprinting the last few feet and knocking the gun out of the other man's hand, a gunshot echoing around the store, dazzling everyone inside but him. Guns were loud – very, very loud, but it was nothing Jack wasn't used to. Using the robber's distraction to his advantage, Jack caught him and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground and knocking the wind out of him. Turning him around so that he lay on his stomach, Jack buried his knee in the man's back. Grabbing his hands, Jack twisted them, making the would-be-robber groan in pain.

„Sorry, dude. Can't let you do that," Jack said. He could hear sirens getting louder and louder. Jack sighed in relief.

Glancing at the blonde, he could see her trying to calm herself.

„Breathe," Jack said. „Find five green objects in the room."

She looked at him in surprise, but did as she was told. „Um, the.. gummy bears. The wall."

Tightening his hold on the would-be-robber, he said, „Go on. Focus."

„Um, th—the cashier's eyes," she was stuttering, but her breaths were calmer and more even, now. „The bottle of alcohol I can see in the far back. And.. I don't know. That's about it, I guess."

Jack had no chance to reply, for just then, the police came barging in, grabbing Jack at first. „Put your hands in the air!"

Jack did as he was told, not expecting any differently. He looked a threat. He was a threat. To his surprise, however, the blonde stood up and said, „He's not the robber. He was the one who took him down."

The officers look at her, then at the cashier, still hiding behind the bulletproof glass. „Is this true?"

The cashier nodded, as did Jack, snapping at attention. „Sergeant Jackson Overland, United States Army, 29th Infantry Division."

The blonde gaped and Jack quickly corrected himself, „Sorry. Old habits die hard. Former Sergeant."

„Can I see some credentials, soldier?"

Jack nodded, pulling out his wallet and showing the officer his ID. The officer looked at it and handed it back after a few seconds. „What you did what reckless."

„I am aware, officer. But he was unstable and unpredictable, even more so than usual criminals. He had a hostage."

„I was the hostage," the girl raised her hand, and Jack smiled at her. She seemed to be taking this oddly well.

„Very well, then. I will need to take you all in for questioning," he said. Jack vaguely noticed other officers taking the would-be-robber outside in handcuffs and reciting him his Miranda rights.

„Wouldn't taking statements be enough?" the blonde asked.

„I suppose it would, for the two of you," he pointed at the blonde and the cashier. „I will need to question Sgt. Overland further, though."

Jack nodded in understanding. „Alright."

All of them gave their statements, with Jack agreeing to go to the police station to be questioned further. Before he left with the officer, however, the blonde approached him and hugged him. Jack wrapped his arms around her after a few seconds, shocked.

„Thank you," she whispered.

„You're.. uh, you're welcome, ma'am."

„Elsa," she said, letting go of him. „My name is Elsa."

„Jack," he smiled, offering her his hand.

„We just hugged, Jack. I believe handshakes are not necessary."

„True," Jack grinned.

_knockye_bunsout: jackson motherfucking overland_

_knockye_bundout: what the fuck did you do_

_knockye_bunsout: i saw the news_

_knockye_bunsout: answer me dipshit_

Jack was finally released two hours later, after going over his statement with the officer more than once. Luckily, everything he had done could be contributed to either self-defense or the Good Samaritan law. Still, Jack was very exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to his apartment and fall asleep for the next two days. The emotional toll wasn't the easiest thing to handle, and after compartmentalizing for hours, he finally let go the moment he arrived home.

He was shaking badly, damn near hyperventilating. His chest felt tight.

„Come on, Frost," he whispered to himself, „Come on. Five objects. Five objects."

It wasn't working.

A flash of blue eyes.

A glint of platinum blonde.

A grateful smile.

His breathing evened out gradually, leaving Jack to wonder why it was Elsa who managed to calm him down – he had only met her once, after all. Perhaps because she had gone through the same shit as he had today, perhaps because of the hug she had given him, the first one he had gotten in weeks.

Pulling out his phone, he responded to the few text messages he had, mainly from his sister and Aster. He told them he was fine, and that if Aster wanted to come in, they'd have to order take out.

Aster arrived an hour later with a shitload of Chinese food in his arms.

„Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked for the millionth time.

Elsa, while appreciating the gesture, only sighed. „I am fine, Anna, you needn't worry about me. I've already had one panic attack today, thank you very much."

„Elsa, you had a gun pointed at your head not even four hours ago, stop telling me you're fine!"

Elsa groaned. „Maybe I am still in shock, I don't know, Anna. I just know that right now, I feel calm. And curious."

„Curious about what?" Anna asked.

 _The soldier_ , she wanted to say. Instead, she went with, „If I can take Sven to the park tomorrow? I could use the exercise."

Anna's eyes softened. „Of course, Elsa."

Feeling the wind on his face, the burning in his lungs, the pure exertion in his muscles, Jack found himself happier than he had been in a long time. He had been running for nearly forty minutes without stopping, suddenly very glad it was the weekend. He did not know many people who went out running on a Sunday, but he guessed that there were't that many of them in the first place. The park seemed rather empty, an occasional jogger here and there to exchange nods with Jack. His hair was plastered to his forehead, the silver strands in his eyes annoying the ever loving shit out of him. Still, he refused to cut it.

His lungs gave out an hour and fourteen minutes into the run, and Jack collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

„Do you need help?" an angelic voice asked.

„God?" Jack wheezed out.

The voice giggled. „No. Elsa, actually."

Jack's eyes snapped open. Indeed, there was Elsa, the girl from yesterday. She was smiling at him from above, clearly not nearly as exerted as he was. Something licked his face.

„This is Sven, my sister's dog," she introduced.

„Hi, Sven," Jack groaned. Wincing, he pulled himself up, clutching at his ribs.

„Are you okay?" asked Elsa in concern, eyeing him.

Jack shrugged. „Just.. went too far."

The atmosphere grew rather serious. „How are you doing, Elsa?" asked Jack, his voice oddly subdued.

„I.. I'm doing okay. Really. My sister's been bugging me about this all yesterday, actually," she smiled. „How are you doing, Jack?"

„Nothing I'm unused to," Jack said. „Okay, maybe not, that was some wild stuff yesterday."

They started walking together, neither of them really noticing it. Sven, who was quite possibly the biggest dog Jack had ever seen, running around the two of them, hyper out of his mind. Jack smiled.

„He's a bubbly one, isn't he?" Jack asked. Elsa smiled, stopping in her tracks and kneeling down to pat the dog.

„He is indeed. Thank God he's my sister's and her boyfriend's and not mine, I certainly would not have the energy to take care of him," she joked.

Jack laughed, „One of the reasons I prefer cats, actually."

„Oh, ditto."

They fell into an easy conversation after that, neither of them mentioning the events of the day prior. Jack joked around, finally letting go of the tough soldier persona for the first time in forever, grinning happily, his eyes bright.

Elsa was very much intrigued by this person, a powerful force of nature one day, yet a child at heart, at least from what she had been able to observe. She trusted him instinctively, whether because he had saved her life, or because he just managed to put her at ease in a way only but very few people had ever managed to do, one of them being her dear sister.

The fact that he could be a model also helped.

„Do you go running every day?" Elsa prompted, curious.

Jack grimaced. „Yeah. It's a pain," he laughed, „but I'm used to it. Too ingrained, maybe?"

„Because of the army?"

Jack nodded, „But also because of track."

„Oh?"

He smiled sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head. If Elsa's eyes lingered on his biceps for a few seconds, neither of them said anything. „I used to run track in high school, it was lots of fun, actually! Met my best friend, there. We joined the army together, left it together, too."

„What made you decide to leave the army?"

Jack did not answer. „I..I feel like that's a topic for another day, Elsa. I'm sorry."

Elsa looked down, „No, I am sorry. I should not have pried."

He smiled. „It's alright, you can always ask. Doesn't mean you'll always get the answer."

Elsa grinned. „Oh, is that how it is?"

„Is it," his grin was cheeky.

Elsa, with a sudden surge of confidence, decided to go for it. „Does that mean I can ask you out for coffee?"

Jack froze, his jaw on the floor. Elsa grinned.

„As a date or as a thank you?"

„As a both."

„In that case, I'd love to."

She beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

„Why so nervous, mate?" asked Aster, taking a gulp of coffee.

„Not nervous," Jack replied.

„Sure yain't," Aster said, „You keep forgetting we've known each other since God-fucking-knows when. You're nervous. Spill."

Jack kept quiet. Then, he mumbled, „I have a date."

„What was that?"

„I have a date, okay? Tonight. With the girl from the convenience store," Jack said, louder this time. Aster whistled.

„The pretty one?"

„Not the middle-aged cashier, if that's what you're askin'," Jack snorted.

„Okay. Why are you nervous? I witnessed you take a shot from half a mile without flinching. What's got your panties in a twist?"

„I can feel the love, As," Jack rolled his eyes. „I like her, alright? There's something about her. I don't know. She was brave. Blunt, too, but like.. not overly so? You catch my drift?"

„You have a crush," Aster stated, leaning back in his chair. „Haven't seen shit like this since high school."

Jack groaned, „Don't remind me. Can we talk about.. I don't know, something different? How's Tooth?"

„You work with her, you should know. When are you meeting this Elsa chick?"

Jack groaned louder. „You ain't letting this go, are you?"

Aster only grinned and shook his head in the negative.

„Fine. I offered to pick her up, but she said no. Told me she'd meet me there. Taking her to Jitters, actually."

„Jitters."

„Yeah?"

„We're in Jitters right now."

„No fucking shit, Aster. Should I start calling you Sherlock, now?"

Aster grinned. „No need to be so salty, Jack. Just saying. Also, shouldn't you go? Doesn't the bell ring in like 20 minutes?"

Checking the time, Jack cursed. „Fuck. Yep, gotta go. Though, to be fair, we both know the kids would jump like crazy if I didn't show up."

„Nah, they like you too much."

„That was.. oddly nice of you."

„Some of them."

„And there it is."

Managing to slip into the classroom five minutes before the bell rang, Jack smiled at some of his pupils already sitting there. Grabbing a piece of chalk, he wrote down the title of the book they would be dissecting today, as well as some of the basic information about the author. Luckily for Jack, he had prepared the syllabus for today nearly a week prior, meaning he'd had it pretty much memorized for a few days. He really should stop getting coffees with Aster in the morning, especially before work and after his runs. Even with time management practically ingrained in him from years of service, there was still the troublemaker, impulsive part of him that just refused to let go. He did not want to let it go, anyway.

When the bell finally rang and all students were in their seats, Jack grinned and began, „Hey, guys! Hope you had a wonderful weekend! Anything interesting happen to you?"

Most of the students told him of their grand adventures, either playing sports or playing video games. Some even had sleepovers, which Jack was all-too happy to hear about. One of the boys, Jamie, raised his hand and asked, „Did you really stop a robbery?"

All students' attention suddenly turned to him, and Jack swallowed thickly. „Uh.. no?"

„Are you lying?"

„Maybe."

And then, all hell broke loose. The kids started talking, and eventually, yelling over each other, the noise so loud Jack had to shut his eyes and hold his ears.

„Guys, guys. Stop," Jack said, his voice more likely louder than he intended to.

Everything stopped, the voices quieting down one by one. When Jack opened his eyes, he saw his students looking at him. At first, he thought they were looking at him out of fear, the thought gripping at him. Once he got a good look at them, however, he only saw concern.

„Never say that fifth graders aren't empathetic," Jack muttered under his breath. His back slowly straightening, he smiled. „Sorry about that, guys. It's just.. sometimes, stuff gets loud. Okay, how about we make a deal? You get to ask me three questions about the.. uh, roberry. After that, you'll let me start teaching. How about that?"

After they all shouted _Yes!_ in unison, Jack couldn't help it, and he smiled.

„Did you really take down the robber?"

„Yes," he said. Before any of them could ask the two remaining questions, Jack went on. „However, it was very stupid of me. I should've waited for the police and not intervened. If you ever find yourself in a situation like this... hide. Just hide. Call the police. Wait for them to come. Do not put yourself in harm's way, alright?"

Most of them nodded in understanding. Jack was grateful. Clapping his hands together, he said, „Okay, two questions left?"

„What was it like?"

Jack thought about it for a minute, and then decided to only answer with one word. „Terrifying."

After a few seconds of silence, someone asked quietly, „Why did you do it, then?"

„Come again?" Jack asked.

„Why did you do it? Why did you fight him?" came the voice again. Jack finally noticed it was Florian, one of his more soft-spoken students.

„Because," Jack started, carefully choosing his words, „the man was unstable. He had not only threatened the cashier and me, he had also taken a hostage. A young woman. And he wanted me to come out. So I did. Back in there, it felt like the right thing to do, the only reasonable thing to do. What I did, though, was too stupid, too risky."

They were looking at him with wide eyes and wider mouths. Jack continued, „Luckily for me, he had no training. And unluckily for him, I do. Don't ask. Also, the girl punched him in the groin. And now I realize I should not have said that. Don't tell that to anyone, I don't wanna get fired this soon."

The students went from wincing to laughing, immediately putting Jack at ease. „Now, question time is over, at least concerning this. How about I tell you something about The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? Or rather, how about you guys tell me something about it? All of you have read it, right?"

The entire class groaned in unison. Jack grinned. „None of you've read it, have you?"

All of them stayed silent. Jack just laughed. „Alright, then. Let's start at the beginning, but next time, please.. make sure you actually read it, alright?"

„Miss Arendelle, the representatives from Corona Incorporated have sent the contracts for you to sign, as well as their regards. I believe you know a Miss Rapunzel?" asked Kai, his professional demeanor betrayed by his friendly voice. Setting the papers down, he looked at the young CEO.

Elsa smiled, „Indeed. Kai, you've known me since I was seven. I believe we can drop the Miss Arendelle act?

Kai's lips formed a tiny smile. „That only counts during Christmas, Miss Arendelle."

Elsa's smile widened, and rolling her eyes, she said, „Fair enough, I suppose. Is there anything else?"

„There is indeed. Miss Arendelle... uh, Miss Arendelle Two asked if you are free for dinner tonight."

Elsa winced, „Tell her I shall be unavailable tonight, as I already have plans."

„May I know what the plans include, Miss?"

„A date."

Kai smiled, a glint of mischief in his eyes. „Shall I fetch you some morning-after pills?"

„Kai!"

_yaboi_frost: fuck what do i wear_

_yaboi_frost: i have no idea what do i wear_

_knockye_bunsout: clothes_

_yaboi_frost: now listen here u little shit_

Checking her watch, Elsa cursed under her breath, quickly standing up and smoothing over her skirt. She grabbed her phone and texted Jack, apologizing and promising she'd be there in fifteen minutes. She received a reply about a minute later.

_yaboi_frost: no worries, ill grab u some croissant or sth, i understand_

Elsa smiled at the screen, her eyes softening the tiniest bit.

Exactly fourteen minutes and thirty-three seconds later, Elsa found herself standing in front of Jitters, the coffee shop she had been to perhaps once in her entire life. Fidgeting, she took a deep breath and opened the door, letting the marvelous smell of fresh coffee overwhelm and calm her. She spotted Jack sitting in a corner booth, his hands wrapped around a coffee cup. He was looking at it rather intensely, allowing Elsa to give him a quick once-over while walking towards him. The man would look good wearing an old garbage bag, it was unfair! Still, she had to admit, the combination of dark denim jacket and white t-shirt made his eyes pop.

When Jack saw her approaching, he was pretty sure he felt his heart skip a beat. He was also pretty sure he hadn't felt that since Afghanistan. When he saw her the first time, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, looking like a casual woman in her twenties. When he saw her yesterday, wearing sports gear, she looked like an athlete. Now, however, seeing her in a pencil skirt and blouse, her hair pulled into an intricate braid... she was something else. He had seen her three times in his life. She looked more beautiful each time.

Sitting down next to him, she sent him a warm smile. „Hi, Jack."

Jack shook himself out of his stupor, not willing to embarrass himself in front of her. Not much, anyway.

 _Come on, Jack. You're a soldier. You can do this. It's just a very, very pretty girl,_ he thought. Clearing his throat, he said, „Hey, Elsa. You.. uh.. You look very pretty. Very beautiful, I mean."

_Nailed it._

Elsa beamed at him, her megawatt smile surprising the shit out of him. „Oh, this? This is my work attire. I am so sorry I am late, I got lost in time and when I looked at the clock, I was already nearly twenty minutes late!"

Jack smiled in understanding, then grinned. „It's okay. It happens. I'm just glad you didn't ditch me."

„Now, why would I do that?" she teased, her eyes shining mischievously.

„Oh, I don't know. Maybe you've changed your mind?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, though the smile did not leave her lips. „I rarely change my mind."

„G-Good," Jack said, his throat feeling oddly dry. Elsa noticed the croissant in front of her, and with a _Thank you!_ happily dug in. Jack found himself mesmerized at her class and elegance. It was oozing off her, not just in the way she spoke and dressed, but the way she walked and acted, as if she was on air and there was no force stopping her, the movements confident, deliberate. Graceful.

He had never seen someone act as sure of themselves, not even North. It astounded him, intrigued him. Someone as elegant as her rarely smiled so freely, at least in his experience. She was unusual, and the fact only made him want to get to know her better.

„Okay, seeing as you know more stuff about me than I know about you... tell me something about yourself?" Jack prompted, and Elsa smiled.

„Of course," she began. „I am not an American, actually. I have a dual citizenship. My family moved to the US when I was five years old from Norway."

Jack was smiling when he said. „Wow, that's amazing! Do you remember anything from back then? Can you actually speak Norwegian?"

„Ja, jeg kan snakke norsk," she grinned, her eyes glinting. She hadn't spoken in her native language in a rather long time. „And to answer your earlier question.. Yes, I do. I come from a small town near the city of Bergen. Do you know it?"

Jack shook his head, „No, not really. Never been to Norway. I know know Oslo."

Elsa giggled. Jack swooned a tiny bit. Mentally, Jack berated himself for acting like a schoolgirl – it was still only the first date. However, he had a feeling there would be more to come. He hoped so, anyway.

„Yes, I suppose it is. Bergen is farther north. I grew up.. or should I say lived.. in a small town named Jessheim." She was grinning now, openly reminiscing, and Jack was happy to let her. Somehow, he had a feeling she seldom talked about her life in Norway.

„Does that mean you got to see Aurora Borealis?" Jack asked.

„Someone knows their terms," Elsa teased warmly. „Yes, I did. It was so beautiful! After moving to the US, my sister and I watched a lot of footage of the Aurora, and yet.. I always felt like it was missing something. The atmosphere, perhaps? The colors? It is truly a shame my sister have never got to see it."

„Maybe you can take her, one day?" Jack suggested.

„Oh, I most certainly will. We are planning a trip, actually! Her boyfriend, Kristoff, will be joining us, and I firmly believe it will be the most marvelous time!" Elsa shut her mouth, then, and blushed. „Oh, God, I'm so sorry for my ranting!"

Before she could say anything else, Jack reached over to her and covered her hand in his. Squeezing it, he assured her, „It's okay, Elsa. I don't mind at all. I like it a lot, actually. You can talk as much as you want."

She beamed at him. „Thank you, Jack. Still, though. I want to ask you some questions, now, if that's okay?"

Her language was slowly getting more casual, the realization making Jack feel warmer. Unbeknownst to him, Elsa also realized this, but decided not to care.

„Shoot," Jack grinned.

„You aren't in the army anymore, correct?"

„Correct," Jack said, „I left the army after serving for six years, as did my best friend. We enlisted together, actually. Pretty sure I told you that one?"

Elsa put her chin on her hand and nodded, smiling. „Yes, you did."

„Anyway, we.. Aster and I saw a lot of shit. The army was great, we rose quickly through the ranks. We were naturals, apparently. Army life is not what most civilians think it is.. it's not just action and tension all the time. It's.. hella boring, actually? Ninety percent of the time you're stationed, you just sit around and patrol and.. that's pretty much it. You work out, talk shit with your buddies. Also, sorry for my language."

Elsa waved away his apology, „Don't apologize. I also swear often."

„Somehow, I can't imagine you swearing."

„Oh, trust me. I swore loads when I saw the clock at work," she grinned, blushing.

„What do you do for work?"

„Nuh-uh," she shook her head, „you finish your story. Then we can talk about my work."

„Yes, ma'am," Jack mock-saluted, and she laughed, the sound genuine and warm. Jack felt butterflies in his stomach. „So.. when we enlisted, me and Aster...uh, Aster and I," Elsa smiled at his correction, „signed a six-year contract. Most recruits sign four, but figuring we had nothing to lose, we signed for six. The army had paid for our respective colleges, and after graduating, we got sent into active combat."

„What did you study?" she asked curiously.

Jack smiled. „Elementary Education and English. I'm an English teacher."

Elsa's smile got wider, „That's amazing, Jack!"

„I love the job. It's so different from the army, yet.. pretty much the same in some areas. I have people under me, yes. But at the same time, they're just a bunch of ten year old kids who hate learning about metaphors but love Matilda. Anyway, where was I?"

„The six-year contract, I believe?"

„Oh, yeah. Basically, once it ended, Aster and I said fuck it, decided not to re-enlist, and left the army. Honorable discharge and all that. I got my license, got a job soon after, even though I have pension. Started teaching this school year, actually."

„This is amazing, Jack, truly," she gushed, „going from one service to another. I'm so sorry for asking you this, but I am rather curious. What was your.. uh, profession in the army? If that's the correct term?"

„I wouldn't call it service, not really. It's just kids. I love kids. And I can't tell you. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Elsa gasped, making Jack laugh. „Sorry, just kidding. A sniper. But, uh.. can we change the subject, please? Like your work, for example?"

Feeling it was a sensitive object for him, Elsa nodded and explained, „I took over my family company at 23, nearly four years ago, now. My father and mother founded it after we moved here. They.. they, uh, died when I was eighteen."

Jack's hand was still on hers. He squeezed it, and she squeezed back, appreciating the gesture. „I'm so sorry, Elsa."

„It's.. it's okay. It's been seven years," she started laughing suddenly, „A bit of a hard topic for a first date, isn't it?"

Jack grinned, „Kinda. I don't mind, though."

Elsa didn't break eye contact when she whispered, „Neither do I."

The conversation flowed easily from there, each of them discovering new things about the other. Elsa told him about her family company, her work as a CEO that often left her exhausted. Jack told her about his sister and Aster, the two closest people after the death of his parents. They laughed at the morbidity of both of them being orphans. Elsa gushed about her dear younger sister, and Jack laughed and stated that Mary and Anna would get along very well, probably. Jack found her obsession with chocolate probably much more endearing than he should, just as she found his morbid humor more adorable than was probably acceptable.

When the barista told them they were closing, both of them blushed. Jack offered to pay, with Elsa insisting she was the one who asked him out. In the end, they decided to split the bill fifty-fifty, much to the barista's amusement.

Leaving the coffee shop, Jack offered to take Elsa home on his bike, who politely declined. „Skirts and bikes don't mix, Jack."

Jack blushed once he realized what she meant, something Elsa found very cute.

„Can I at least wait with you until the Uber arrives?" he asked. Elsa smiled and nodded, touched by his gesture. From what she'd gathered today, it was something he did automatically, without any ulterior motives. Like a good person.

They talked for a bit more, and no more than five minutes later, the Uber arrived. Before Jack could say anything, Elsa touched his forearm, leaned forward, and brushed her lips against his cheek. Jack felt goosebumps all over his body. Her hand still on his forearm, Jack asked, „Guessing that's a yes to a second date?"

Elsa beamed. „Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

„Aster, I just thought of the most hilarious shit to send Elsa, oh my God," Jack grinned in excitement, nearly bouncing. While Aster loved seeing his best friend this excited, rare as it was, he was quite worried about the supposedly hilarious shit.

„Show me," Aster said. A few moments later, Jack shoved his phone at him, allowing Aster to see the message already written, ready to be sent. He groaned. „Jack, no."

„Jack, yes!"

„She'll break up with you."

„We've been to one date, Bunnyboy. We ain't dating yet."

„How the fuck did you even think of this?" Aster shook his head.

„I had an epiphany!"

„You know what? Do it. I wanna see what happens."

_yaboi_frost: hey els_

_yaboi_frost: are you from norway?_

_yaboi_frost: because oslo my breath away_

_elsa_arendelle: ..._

_elsa_arendelle: Is it too late to cancel the date?_

They went on a second date. And a third, and a fourth. Each time, there was something new to be discovered about the other, each of them falling a tiny bit more every time. They weren't official, not yet. Elsa was too careful, Jack too afraid.

„I, uh.. I think I should tell you some stuff about me," he said, mounting his bike, allowing her to sit behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. After the second date, they mutually decided he'd start taking her home, seeing as skirts were no longer an issue after she decided not to wear them to their dates anymore.

He could hear the smile on Elsa's face when she responded, „All of us do, in one way or another. Would you like to talk about? At my place, perhaps?"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded, praying to all gods above he'd be able to spill it out. He was ready, he knew. And she deserved to know.

They found themselves in her apartment twenty minutes later, with both of them having warm cups of cocoa in their hands. Figuring Jack would not be the first to break the silence, Elsa prompted, „You wanted to talk to me?"

„Right. We've, uh.. we've known each other for nearly two months now."

„Yes," Elsa said.

„You know I served in the army."

„Yes, you toured in Afghanistan, if I recall correctly."

„Yeah. Did I tell you why me and Aster decided not to re-enlist?"

Elsa shook her head, getting more curious by the second. „You only told me that you've seen, in your words, a lot of shit."

Jack smiled at her use of the language. „Yeah, I did. Uh.. we.. I don't even know how to say this. Can I start over?"

Elsa took a sip of her cocoa and smiled at him patiently, „Take your time, Jack. No pressure, okay?"

Jack sighed in relief and categorized his thoughts. His voice sounded void of emotion when he spoke, „I decided to enlist after the death of my parents. I figured I needed to do something good, and.. and if I died, it would at least be worth it."

He pointedly ignored Elsa's gasp and continued, „Aster was planning to enlist, anyway, the son of a bitch that he is. We enlisted, went through basic, they paid for our college, we fucking thrived in the army. We.. we thrived."

The last sentence came out as a whisper. Elsa leaned forward and squeezed his hand, not saying a word. „There was this mission, my last one. We were still green, in a way and.. I won't go into details. I really won't."

„You don't have to," she whispered.

He went into details, anyway.

„I had to kill a kid. I had to kill a kid because they were using fucking child soldiers to do their dirty goddamn bidding, and they didn't know any better. They were basically slaves, brainwashed into sacrificing their fucking lives just to take some.. just to take some of my friends'," he said, the fury in his voice unmistakable. His breathing quickened, and Elsa squeezed his hand until her knuckles turned white, her face as pale as ghost.

„I wasn't quick enough. I shot the kid, Elsa... I fucking killed a kid, and it didn't even make a difference. Sandy died. Hiccup lost his leg. And it was my fault," he whispered, furiously wiping the tears running down his cheeks. The name Hiccup rang a bell, but there were more pressing matters. Elsa let go of his hand and stood up, making her way over to him. She put both of her hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

„It was not your fault," she whispered, her voice nearly as raspy as his, „you did the best you could, okay?"

„I-I know," he said, bringing his hands to her wrists. „I know it wasn't my fault. Logically, I know it wasn't. But every time I close my eyes, I see.. I see the kid. I see Sandy, joking around.. and then I see his eyes, completely empty. Fuck, not empty. Lifeless. Absolutely lifeless. I-I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you, Elsa."

„No," she said furiously, forcing him to make eye contact with her. „You can always tell me these things, okay? I care about you, Jack. You saved my life. You are my friend. You are.. something more than a friend. Stop looking at me like that, we can talk about this later. Right now, I want you to know that you can always talk to me. Please, talk to me."

The dam broke, and Jack, for the first time since leaving the army, allowed himself to break down. Elsa, sensing what was about to come, leaned into him slightly and let him bury his head in her stomach, whispering nothings to him and gently running her hands through his hair, feeling his pain, and yet unable to do anything to stop it. The best she could do, however, was to be there for him, to comfort him, and to allow him to be vulnerable.

„It's okay, Jack," she whispered, „let it go."

Her shirt was getting wetter by the minute, but she didn't care.

„Thank you, Jack," she whispered into his hair after he finally calmed down , „for opening up to me."

He groaned something into her stomach and she giggled, not able to help it. „That tickles."

She realized her mistake as soon as she said that. It was too late, however. Jack leaned away from her, grinned, and started tickling her sides mercilessly, sending her into a giggling fit. There were tears in her eyes, the sound of laughter echoing throughout the empty apartment.

„P-please," she wheezed, still laughing „stop!"

Jack grinned, but stopped after a few more seconds. They lay on the ground, looking at each other. Jack snorted.

They erupted into yet another laughing fit, this time even louder than before. Elsa rolled into him and buried her head in his chest, giggling like a schoolgirl. Once both of them stopped laughing, Elsa peeked at Jack, who was looking at her with an expression so soft she wanted to cry. Slowly, he raised his hand and put a lock of hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing her cheek. She blushed.

„I really want to kiss you right now," Jack whispered, his voice raspy.

„I really want you to kiss me right now," she whispered back.

Jack smiled nervously, and Elsa decided to take the first step. Raising herself up, her lips met with his, the kiss gentle and chaste. They separated, looked at each other for a beat, and met halfway passionately. Jack deepened the kiss after a few seconds, emanating a deep moan from Elsa that sent shivers down his spine. His hands roamed all over her body, as did hers, both of them desperately trying to bring the other impossibly closer. Her fingers clawed at his chest while his roamed all over her back and butt. Elsa yelped when he squeezed it, and did so once again when he slid his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up.

„Bedroom?" she whispered against his lips.

„Bedroom."

Elsa woke up to featherlight touches across the body and the warm press of his lips on her shoulder. His mouth gently moved to her neck, her jaw, and eventually landed on her cheek, where his lips stayed resting, savoring the moment.

„Morning, Els," he whispered, his voice deep from sleep. She rather liked the sound of it.

Stretching like a cat and nearly hitting Jack in the face, she rolled to her side and smiled, „Good morning, Jack. How did you sleep?"

Jack grinned wolfishly, „I'm pretty sure neither of us got much sleep last night."

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled, „Fair point. How about some breakfast? I should warn you, I'm a terrible cook."

„Finally something! Yes!" Jack grinned, pumping his fist. Elsa only looked at him in confusion. „I knew there was something yain't perfect at. Don't worry, I can cook."

„Can you, now?" Elsa teased.

„Well enough not to starve. What about you?" he teased back, knowing he'd already won.

Elsa groaned and facepalmed into his chest. „I can barely boil water, Jack."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. „But you make a mean hot chocolate."

Looking up, she grinned, „Bet!"

„Was that..?"

„Yes."

„Oh my God."

„So, uh.. what are we, exactly?"

„Was it not obvious by the sounds I made last night, Jack?"

„Uhh.."

„Okay, I shall be blunt. Would you like to date me, officially?"

„Oh, fuck yeah!"

Elsa grinned. „Good."

„So are we girlfriend and boyfriend now?"

„Yes, I suppose so."

„I have a condition, though."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach. „What is it?"

„I get to be the boyfriend."

They were the good kind of butterflies. She tapped her finger against her mouth and pretended to think about it. „That's negotiable."

Jack leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

„Good," he whispered.

They worked in sync, both of them moving around the kitchen fluidly. Elsa was taken with Jack's ability to move around her kitchen quickly and effectively, careful not to run into her – she figured it was the military experience. They couldn't help but touch whenever one walked around the other A casual touch here, a kiss on the cheek there, both of them finally being able to do it after nearly two months of tiptoeing around each other. Neither of them would admit it, not now, at least, but both of them relished in the tactility.

Once the omelettes were done, courtesy of Jack's family recipe, Elsa groaned at the taste.

„That good?"

She nodded enthusiastically, „I love it!"

„Good," Jack grinned, „I'll make them more often for you, then."

Elsa beamed at him and nodded, her cheeks tinged pink. „I have a question."

„Shoot."

„What's the Frost mean? You know, in your username?"

„I have no idea how that came to your mind right now," Jack said and Elsa shrugged. „Anyway, I believe you're familiar with the story of Jack Frost? Jokul Frosti?"

Elsa nodded enthusiastically, „Yes! My parents used to read me some of the stories as a child. The spirit of winter?"

She was adorable. Jack nodded, „Yeah. My little sis read them when she was a kid. She figured she had a brother named Jack with silver hair, why not call him Jack Frost? And it stuck. Not many people call me that anymore. Sometimes Aster does it, but other than that, it's just Mary."

„What is it with the silver hair?"

Jack looked at her seriously. „Got struck by lightning in the womb."

Elsa laughed. „Wouldn't that mean your mother got struck by lightning, not you?"

„Both, actually."

„Wait, really?"

Jack snorted. „Nope. Born with it. I kinda like it, actually, even though I got teased over it."

„I'm sorry."

„Nah," Jack waved her apology away, „Aster knocked their teeth in. Did.. did you get bullied?"

Elsa nodded, „I was the anti-social foreign student. Still, I figured it was better me than my sister. She was the social foreign student."

Jack chuckled, „But you had friends, though, right? Please.. tell me you had some friends at least."

Elsa smiled and squeezed his hand. „Of course. There was Violet, Eugene, Astrid... and, uh.. and Hiccup."

Jack choked on his spit. „Hiccup motherfucking Haddock?"

Elsa shrugged and grinned, „The one and only. I.. you mentioned him yesterday. Did the two of you serve together?"

Jack nodded, „Yeah. Two years older than me, little genius. Sarcastic as all fucks, he and Aster really got along. He got honorably discharged after losing.. losing his leg. He's doing alright, we talked the other day. We actually wanna meet soon."

„The Memorial Day?"

„How'd you know?" Jack asked, astounded.

„It's in a week. I figured.. you know."

„Yeah," Jack said. „Yeah. It's a tradition. Whenever we're home, we meet at Shaw's, get some drinks, toast to the fallen, talk all night. As far as I know, most of my platoon's out.. except for North."

„North?"

„He was our CO. He's still in, the old bastard," Jack laughed. „But yeah."

Elsa whistled. „I'm glad you get to meet your friends, kjære, even if it's under circumstances such as these."

Jack stood up, walked over to her, and kissed her cheek. „Thank you."

_knockye_bunsout: did you fuck_

_knockye_bunsout: jackson motherfucking overland_

_knockye_bunsout: answer me_

_yaboi_frost: a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell_

_knockye_bunsout: ur a whore tho_

_knockye_bunsout: spill_

_yaboi_frost: lets just say that shes hella good_

_knockye_bunsout: damn son_

„Anna."

„Yeah?"

„I'm in love."

„Finally!"

_elsa_arendelle: How would you feel about a double-date with my sister and her boyfriend?_

_yaboi_frost: ur bubbly sister and her giant of a man?_

_elsa_arendelle: Yes._

_yaboi_frost: count me in_

_yaboi_frost: can i bring my boyfriend tho_

_elsa_arendelle: YOUR WHAT?_

_yaboi_frost: kidding_

_yaboi_frost: or am i_

_elsa_arendelle: Jackson Overland._

_yaboi_frost: shit_


	4. Chapter 4

They decided to go on a double date the next Friday, two days before Memorial Day. Apparently, Anna had decided that instead of a calm, regular date, the four of them would go play bowling. Jack, who loved anything in everything that included hand-eye coordination, did not miss a beat and agreed immediately. He also liked seeing Elsa smile, but that was neither here nor there.

Once they met, Kristoff and Jack hit it off pretty much immediately, with Jack realizing immediately that Kristoff, while built like a linebacker, was probably the most gentle person in the world, the only exception being one of his fellow teachers, Oaken. Kristoff, on the other hand, tried to assess Jack nearly immediately, the former soldier intimidating the shit out of him. However, once they fist bumped and laughed, his worry immediately dissipated, replaced only by hope for a budding friendship.

Unbeknowst to them, Elsa and Anna melted a little at seeing the two men become fast friends, both of them smiling at each other.

They decided to spend their time together competing and laughing, a couple versus couple sort of deal. Anna, the bubbly, hyperactive girl that she was, was a natural at bowling, fluid and elegant, so very much unlike her it made Elsa's eyes widen. Kristoff wasn't too shabby either, managaging to take down at least half the pins each time. To Jack's amusement, however, Elsa was.. quite shit at the game. Her graceful poise did not translate well into the area of bowling, and with her competitive streak, she quickly became a tiny bit disheartened.

"Hey," Jack leaned into her ear, "It's okay. No one can be perfect at everything, snowflake."

Elsa sighed and smiled. "I know. It's why I have you here."

Jack smirked, "Oh, is that why?"

She grinned and bit her lip, nodding, "Why else?"

Laughing, Jack kissed her on the nose and went over to get himself a ball, carefully testing a few by their weight. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, Jack turned, winked at Elsa, and rolled the ball at the pins, successfully taking all of them down.

"STRIKE!" Jack whooped. Elsa cheered from behind him. Turning around, Jack beamed at her, while she rolled her eyes. Taking a quick look a the other couple, he could see Kristoff grinning good-naturedly, while Anna had her arms crossed.

"Hell yeah, dude! Nice!" Kristoff said, offering him a high-five. Jack, being a bro, accepted it.

"We'll kick your asses yet," Jack grinned.

They did not kick their asses. Kristoff and Anna destroyed them. Jack didn't really mind, and even though Elsa pretended to, she didn't, either. The smile on her face was enough of an indication to know that she wasn't really bothered by it, and it brought a smile on his face.

"We should do it again sometime," Jack suggested. Anna grinned and nodded.

"Perhaps a karaoke night?" Elsa said, and Jack winced.

"Nope, you'll break up with me. I sound like a dying whale."

Standing on her tiptoes, Elsa whispered against his lips, "I am sure it's not that bad."

"Ugh, you two.. PDA, anyone?" Anna pretended to be disgusted. And she perhaps would be if not for the pure happiness radiating from her sister.

"No PDA here," Jack grinned, leaning away from Elsa and allowing her to tuck herself under his arm. "Still, though... a karaoke night sounds nice, actually. I could invite Aster, maybe?"

The question was mostly directed at Elsa, who Jack knew was not that much of a fan of large groups. Elsa, however, nodded. Jack grinned and kissed her temple.

"Who's Aster?" asked Anna.

"Best friend since who knows when. Went on a tour together, too. You'd love his girlfriend, Anna, she's just like you."

"Oooh," Anna's eyes widened, "That would be cool! Wait, what do you mean? Just like me?"

"Bubbly and wholesome," Jack said without missing a beat. He could feel Elsa snort somewhere into his chest.

"Yeah, make it a night out. So, Bjorgman, you agree?"

Kristoff shrugged, "Sure, it should be fun. Dude, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"You like gaming?"

Jack grinned. "Oh, fuck yeah."

When Jack woke up the following Monday, a sense of dread overwhelmed him. Checking the time, his anxiety disappeared the moment he saw a notification from his girlfriend.

_Elsa_arendelle: Good luck,_ _kjære. <3_

Jack smiled and sent her a heart emoji in response, thanking her and telling her he'd text her tomorrow. Today.. today would be a hard day. Sighing, he managed to pull himself out of bed and take a shower, knowing he should be meeting Aster and the rest of his squad soon.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Jack sighed.

"Haddock, is that a goddamn dog?" Aster asked the moment they all met, grinning.

Hiccup shrugged in response, "Yeah, my service dog. Meet Toothless."

They all knelt down and pet the black labrador, with Hiccup's permission, of course. Jack found the action soothing, and figured he should get a dog or a cat soon. Once they all stood up, they looked at each other somberly, all of them knowing it was time to pay their respects.

They found themselves at the local memorial half an hour later, neither saying a word, all of them carefully reading the names of their fallen brethren. The only indication they all found the name they were looking for was a shuddering exhale.

_2018  
Santon Sanderson_

Jack took a slow step forward, his fingers tracing over the name of his friend. "I'm so sorry, Sandy. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

Jack sniffed, wiping the tears from his cheeks with his free hand. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, Jack. You did the best you could. You saved me."

"It cost you a leg, Hiccup," Jack whispered, his eyes still on Sandy's name.

"You're the reason half of us are still here."

When Jack finally turned around, all of them were nodding at him. Aster's expression, to anyone else, would be unreadable. Jack could see him struggling not to cry as plain as day. Hiro, their youngest, was looking at Jack with sympathy and resolution, nodding furiously. As was Merida, betraying her fiery exterior for the second time since he had known her. One by one, each and every one of them touched Sandy's name, whispering their respects.

"Time to get hammered," Merida choked out. All of them agreed unanimously.

They found themselves at Shaw, the local bar that welcomed veterans with open arms. With very open arms, Jack thought, seeing nearly every table full of veterans. He was among his own, and yet he felt like he shouldn't be. Once they sat down and bought two bottles of rum, Sandy's preferred choice of drink, they all ordered their favorite drinks, which meant vodka for Jack.

Raising his glass, Aster began, "Today, we remember Sandy. We remember our brother, who died in line of duty. And we toast to those still overseas, fighting the never-ending battle. To North. To Pitch. To Flynn. To Eric. To everyone who isn't right here with us. And to Sandy."

"To Sandy!" they all chorused, taking their shot bottoms up. Jack grimaced at the taste, yet enjoying the burn. Slowly, the two bottles of rum became one and a half. Then one and a quarter. Then one. Neither of them were properly drunk, mostly tipsy. As the evening dragged on, the atmosphere became lighter, all of them reminiscing about Sandy and the rest of their squad.

"D-Do you remember.. what was the quote? Sandy's fave quote. He used it all the fucking time," Hiro slurred.

As one, all of them recited, "Fear will be your enemy and death its consequence. You'll die anyway, why be afraid?"

They all laughed, wondering how the hell they managed to get the entire quote out without slurring. Okay, so maybe Jack slurred a little. As did Hiccup, petting Toothless in the meanwhile.

"Alright, let's not talk about the past, aye?" Merida grinned, a hint of her original Scottish accent peaking through. "What is it that I heard about ye, Jackie? You got yourself a gal?"

Jack shot a betrayed look at Aster, who only raised his arms up in surrender. "She and Tooth talk."

Rolling his eyes, Jack looked at the group and smiled softly, "Yeah, I do. Her name's Elsa, she's awesome. Now, Mer.. what is it that I heard about _you_ getting yourself a gal?"

The look she shot him would make a lesser man shit his pants. Jack, however, was not one, and he only nearly pissed himself. "How do you know?"

"I follow you on Instagram, Mer," Jack grinned. "

"Oh, right."

"So, Honeymaren, eh?"

"Jackie, if you say some stupid shit, I swear to God.."

"I'm happy for you."

"..Oh," Merida whispered, surprised.

"How's the sex life, though?" Aster chimed in. Everyone groaned.

They talked more and more, slowly changing the subject from the past and the army in general to their own lives, with Jack telling them stories of his students and Merida laughing about the time she accidentally shot an arrow in someone's ass because they were trespassing. Jack snorted when he heard that one, and Aster collapsed against his shoulder from the laughter.

"How's Tadashi?" asked Hiccup, glancing at Hiro.

He shrugged, "Same as ever. Smart as fuck. Not as smart as me, obviously."

"Obviously," Jack grinned, making Hiro wink at him. "And what about you, Hiro? How you been doing?"

"I'm fine, yo. Got my college degree, I work with Tadashi now, actually. We're working on this amazing project. It's a secret now, but lemme tell you… if it works out, it's gonna be a life changer for the healthcare industry as a whole!"

They all congratulated him and asked him a few more questions, interested in knowing, aware of the fact that he could not really say much.

"Anyone know how North is doing over there?"

"Talked to him last week. Sends his regards. Told me to tell you," said Hiccup, shooting a look at Jack, "not to blame yourself, you dipshit. Said that he misses us, which is hilarious, because he's about as emotionally constipated as Merida."

"Hey!"

"Tell me it's a lie. Say it to my face."

"Yeah, can't do that."

"That's what I thought."

"Eugene being a pain in the ass still?" Jack grinned.

"Not as much as you were," Hiccup said, taking a shot. "Anyway, in case you're interested in what I've been doing the past few months…"

"Of course we are, you dungus. Talk."

"I'm a mayor of a Viking village."

"Hiccup, what the fuck?"

He snorted. "Just messin' with ya. Been working for my dad's company, and it's awesome! I get to fucking code, finally."

"Finally? It's the worst part!" Hiro sounded shocked. When they started bickering about coding and various programs, Jack decided to tune it out.

"What about ye, Buns?" asked Merida.

Aster seemed out of it, having the least amount of booze tolerance of them all, something Jack found hilarious to this day. Deciding to answer in his stead, Jack said, "He's an architect, finally. Still a lightweight."

"No' a lig'wait," Aster slurred.

Jack patted his head. "Sure you aren't, Buns. Sure you aren't."

"Im-imma kno' ye teeth in!"

"LMAO."

"Did you just fucking say that out loud?"

"Bet I did."

"Can I text your girlfriend to break up with you?"

"Rude."

Jack did not appreciate having to teach a class full of hyperactive ten year olds with a hangover. Jack wanted to bang his head against the table when one of the kids started singing Never Gonna Give You Up.

"Rickrolling is not allowed in this class by anyone but myself," he said.

Little dipshits didn't even blink.

He loved them.

_elsa_arendelle: How was yesterday? Are you doing alright?_

_yaboi_frost: yeah im fine, thanks x_

_yaboi_frost: it was.. uh.. can i call u?_

_elsa_arendelle: Of course._

" _Is everyone okay, Jack?"_ she asked, her voice full of concern.

Jack smiled. "Everything's fine, snowflake. I just missed you."

She sounded amused when she replied, _"Kjære, we saw each other four days ago."_

"Exactly," Jack said, grinning. "I miss you."

" _And I miss you,"_ she whispered. _"Now, tell me about yesterday. If you want to, of course."_

"Of course I do. It was.. it was hard, at first. Seeing the name, paying my respects. The good kind of hard, you know?"

" _I am guessing the hangover was harder?"_ she teased.

"Add a bunch of ten year olds into the mix," he said.

" _Poor baby."_

"You know it. But it was nice to catch up to the guys, you know? Everyone seems to be doing well, which is something most veterans don't get to say. Anyway, enough about me. How have you been doing?"

" _Oh, same old, same old, I suppose,"_ Elsa said, and continued on. She told him about some of the new contracts she was allowed to talk about, told him about Kai being a mischievous little rascal, about Anna's college classes and her own stress she had been feeling the past few days.

"Want me to come over? Give you a massage, maybe?"

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said yes.

"I want you to meet Aster."

"Oh."

Elsa and Aster got along very well, all things considered. The two things they had in common was their dry sarcasm and their shared love for Jack, which meant he was on the receiving end of many, many jokes. He didn't mind that in the least. What he did mind, however, was Aster telling her stories about him throughout their years of friendship.

"Frosty, remember the time you started that food fight back in junior year? Jesus, that was fucking glorious," Aster wheezed, and Jack smiled despite himself. That was a good memory.

"You did what?" Elsa asked, her mouth agape.

Jack shrugged, "Told you I was a troublemaker."

"L-Listen," Aster managed to push through the laughter, "that's not even the top five. God, when he ripped Hans a new asshole? That was so fucking wonderful."

Jack buried his head in his arms and laid himself down on the table, groaning for all he was worth. Elsa soothed him by rubbing his back, one of her hands slowly migrating towards his hair. "I want to hear this."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that, girlie! Okay, so there was this guy, yeah? Hans Westergaard, a year older than us. A real piece of work, that one."

"Piece of shit, more like," Jack grumbled. Elsa snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, lemme talk. He was this definition of a nice guy, you know? Like yeah, 'she owes me sex because she smiled at me once' kinda deal."

"Eugh," Elsa let out. Jack fell for her a little bit deeper in that moment.

"Yeah, and you know Jack's sister? Mary? Yeah, she's only three years younger than us. He was a senior, she was a freshman. A good-looking girl, she is."

Jack shot him a look.

"Come on, mate. I'm taken."

"That's what I thought."

Elsa's heart melted a little at his protective streak. Aster continued, "Anyway, he started hitting on her, sending her messages. Pretty sure he sent her a dick pic once?"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Jack suddenly rose up.

"You didn't know?"

"I definitely did not."

"Now that I think of it, it's a good thing. A new asshole wouldn't be the only thing he'd have gotten."

"You fucking bet it wouldn't be."

"Can you let me finish the story, Jack? Or do you have something to add?" Aster asked with a shit-eating grin. Jack rolled his eyes and plastered himself on the table once more, allowing Elsa to play with his hair again. Jack nodded.

"Anyway, the skid mark already had a reputation. Seriously, only the new girls thought he was hot shit, everyone else knew he was a loser. Sideburns? In the 21st century? Come on. So, when Jack found out Hans flirted with his sister and was being a general piece of work, he confronted him."

Jack groaned.

"Don't be shy, Frosty. It was one of your brightest moments."

"He's a shit stain, not a skid mark. Come on."

"Whatever. So he just started ripping into him, asking him if he thinks it's alright to act like that towards a fourteen year old girl when he himself was eighteen. God, you shoulda seen the looks on everyone's faces, I'm pretty sure someone recorded it."

"It was, like, 2012. Of course someone recorded it."

Elsa seemed mesmerized by the story, laughing at some parts, gasping at others. She knew Jack had a protective streak, just as she knew that he loved his sister more than anything. To hear he did something like this made her feel warm, and in some strange way, safe. She knew he would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

"Oh, that's not even the best part yet, girlie. Hans still thought he was hot shit, wouldn't let himself get embarrassed by this kid a year younger than him, right? Jack was lanky as all fucks, he filled out well in the army. Shorter, too. It was hilarious. So Hans decided to take a punch."

Elsa gasped. Aster grinned. Jack groaned.

The holy trinity of storytelling.

"Jack ducked and knocked his teeth in in one punch. It was fucking mesmerizing, the dude just fell down on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Magnificent, goddamn magnificent. Ten outta ten."

Her hand stilled.

"Did you.. Jack, did you continue? Hitting him?" Elsa asked.

"No."

She sighed in relief.

"I should've, though."

"Why?"

"Aster..?"

"Right. Just when Jack was about to walk away, the punk got up and tackled him from behind. They both fell down, and Jack took his entire weight. Bruised his ribs, I think?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Still, though. He ignored it, knocked Hans on his ass again. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Besides Tooth."

Aster nodded, "Besides Tooth."

"Tooth?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"My girl. We've been together since high school. She was our classmate."

This time, it was Jack's turn to grin. Looking at Elsa, he said, "You should've seen them the first few years. The pining… God, straight out of a movie. He finally grew a pair and asked her to prom our senior year. They've been together since."

Elsa cooed. "That's so adorable! Do you have a picture?"

Aster grinned and nodded. Pulling out his phone, he slid it over to Elsa, who saw a beautiful girl being kissed on the cheek by Aster on its lockscreen.

"You two are so adorable," Elsa smiled, returning the phone back to him.

"We're cuter, though, right?" Jack whispered into her ear.

Elsa giggled, "Of course."

"Just to conclude the story," Aster wonderfully interrupted the moment, the whore, "Jack won again, even with Hans acting like a little bitch. Hans started it, but both of them got suspended for a week. Jack's parents were not happy."

A sad smile found its way onto Jack's face, "They weren't."

Elsa squeezed his hand.

"Mary hugged the shit out of me, though."

"She was pissed at first."

"Yep."

"Still grateful, though."

"Yep."

"You're falling asleep," Aster stated.

"Yep," Jack yawned. Elsa found it utterly adorable.

"Go home, idiot," Aster said.

Jack turned to look at Elsa. "Come with me?"

Elsa smiled and caressed his cheek. "Always."


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, all of you, for reading this story!
> 
> originally it was just a plot bunny that i wanted to make only about 2-3 chapters long.. well, it developed into something slightly longer, haha

When Elsa posted a picture of her and Jack for the first time, with him kissing her temple and her beaming at the camera, Instagram broke. Jack later found out that Elsa was, apparently, fairly well-known. Who knew, right? Certainly not him. Elsa only huffed and rolled her eyes at his sugar momma comments.

"Are you.. are you okay with this?" she asked a few days later, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

Jack caught them and squeezed, smiling at her with all the love he could muster. "Snowflake, I'm just joking. I knew what I was going in for, as did you, right?"

Elsa exhaled and nodded, clearly relieved. "Right."

"There's.. there's one more thing I, uh.. I wanna tell you," it was his turn to be anxious, now.

Intrigued, Elsa asked, "Oh?"

Jack smiled and leaned in, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered, "Jeg elsker deg, Elsa."

Elsa gasped in surprise. Her eyes widened and filled with tears nearly immediately, and Jack leaned away in fear he had overstepped boundaries. Before he could say anything, before he could apologize or ask if she was alright, she threw herself at him and kissed him for all she was worth. Jack could feel her tears on his own cheeks, could taste the salt in the kiss. He did not hesitate and returned the kiss in full, just as passionate as she.

"I love you, too, kjære," she whispered once they separated, "though.. your accent could use a little work."

Jack laughed and kissed her again.

Elsa met the rest of his squad on the fourth of July barbeque, as cliché as it sounds. Since Elsa and her family had never celebrated Independence Day, she thought it would be a marvelous new experience, and Jack couldn't agree more. Merida brought Honeymaren, who hit it off with Elsa pretty much immediately, as did Tooth, who was delighted to meet all of them. Astrid got along with the boys more, and was all-too happy to let Hiccup catch up to his former classmate. Aster manned the grill, Jack prepared the buns and the condiments, and the rest of the squad took care of the alcohol and cutlery – plastic, of course. Elsa kissed Jack's cheek in amusement when he pouted after spilling mustard all over his t-shirt.

"Not the first time," Hiccup grinned and threw an extra t-shirt at Jack.

"How many times…?" Elsa asked.

"Too many to count. Your boyfriend's a klutz."

Elsa bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Looking around, Elsa could see the obvious camaraderie between the soldiers, their bond forged through their shared experiences. Seeing Jack laugh and throw a piece of cheese at Hiro made her heart beat faster, her insides about to burst from happiness.

"What's making ye so happy?" Merida asked, putting an arm around Honeymaren.

Elsa shrugged. "He loves you all. I just like seeing him happy."

Merida's eyes softened a little as she looked at Jack. "He's the reason half of us is still here todae. And yer one of the reasons he's so happy, too."

Elsa smiled at her, "Thank you, Merida."

Merida just waved her hand, "Call me Mer."

Before Elsa could say anything, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she felt a featherlight kiss on her cheek.

"Shit-talking so soon into a relationship, love?" Jack asked, grinning.

Merida grinned and led Honeymaren away, leaving the two lovebirds to their own devices. Elsa turned around and looked up at him, her heart in her eyes.

"Maybe."

Grinning, he leaned down, his lips meeting hers.

Someone whooped. "Get it, Jackie!"

Jack flipped them the bird without breaking the kiss.

She took him to Norway the following year, joined by Kristoff and Anna. Jack joked about feeling out of place, with all of them having Norwegian ancestry.

"What do you know, kjære? Maybe you have some Norwegian blood running through your veins, too."

"Be that as it may, you'll definitely have some American goods pumping into you tonight," he whispered.

"Eww, gross!" yelled Anna. Kristoff was wheezing with laughter beside her.

Elsa buried her face in his chest in embarrassment while Jack lost his shit.

The girls showed them their hometown… or, rather, Elsa showed the three of them their hometown, as she was actually the only person to at least vaguely remember it. Jack, having only left the United States for his tour, was mesmerized by the country.

He proposed to her two days later near her childhood home, and she nearly broke his ribs from the force of her hug.

They married a year later, only a few days after Elsa's twenty-ninth birthday, with Aster as the best man and Anna as the maid of honor.

Jack cried when he saw her walk down the aisle.

They both cried during their vows.

Everyone cried from laughter during Aster's speech.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Agni?"

"How did you and mom meet?"

Jack grinned. "Funny story… so, back when I was barely able to take care of myself, I went to this store…"


End file.
